


Make or Break

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, single parent reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: It all came down to meeting Nick.





	Make or Break

“Nick.” Y/N warns, her back to him. “You better not being go to the door.” 

The six year old, slowly backs away from the front door. “I wasn’t.” He tells her, a slight whine in his voice. 

She makes a humming noise, as if it to say sure. Drying her hands off, she turns around. “You ready to meet, Colson?” 

He nods, “You promise he’s nicer that Sheila?” 

Y/N winces at the reminder of his father’s new girlfriend. “I promise and if you don’t think he’s nice, you can tell me.” She tells, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

Opening the door, she smiles at Colson. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” He greets back, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “He’s still alright with meeting me?” 

She can feel her own nerves go away with the question. She could tell by looking at him that he was nervous, because he knew this was a make or break for them. “Yeah, I think out of all three of us, he’s the most carefree.” 

He lets out a small laugh, following her into the house. “Cas was like that too.” 

“How is she?” 

“Dying to see you again.” Colson tells her, admiring the breathtaking smile on her lips. 

Entering the living room, his eyes first go to the tv that’s playing what he knew was Nick’s newest obsession. His eyes then fall too the five year old that’s sitting on the floor, a coloring book in front of him. Colson knew from pictures that while he looked like his father, his eyes and complexion where all Y/N. 

When Y/N calls for him, her voice is filled with nerves and as the two introduce themselves to each other, her starts beating faster. It slows when Colson drops to a crouch, a gentle smile on his face. Watching them, she smiles when they seem to forget that she’s there, Colson asking him about what he’s coloring. 

Leaning against the wall, a smile on her face as she watches them interact. It had been hard for her not to fall in love with Casie and seemed that Colson felt the way with Nick, if how he was acting was anything to go by. She only interrupted when Nick asked if he could also get a tattoo like one of Colson’s. 

“Not for a while, bambino.” 

“Is it because they hurt?” 

Colson lets out a small chuckle at the question, but let’s Y/N answer. “They do hurt, but it’s because they’re forever, they don’t wash off.” 

“Like if you use pen?” He asks, head tilting to the side. 

“Exactly.” She laughs. 

A few hours later, as Nick starts getting ready for bed, she walks Colson to the door. 

“I don’t want to jinx it.” He says. 

“I don’t either.” Y/N tells him, feeling good about them meeting. 

He nods, “You’ll tell me right? When he tells you?” 

“Of course. I’ll text you when he’s asleep.” 

He takes a deep breath. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, drive safe.” She tells him. 

“I will.” Colson tells her, before slipping out the door. 

Getting through a chapter of their current book, she presses a kiss to his forehead. “How’d you feel today?” 

Nick moves from laying on his back to his side, eyes barely open. “He said he wants to teach me how to play baseball. Can he? I could join little league, mom.” 

“I think he’d really like that.” 

“Awesome.” He breathes, eyes fully shutting.


End file.
